Sick Love
by DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom
Summary: Hidan gets sick on a mission and Kakuzu is forced to take care of him. In the end, Kakuzu thinks he may not hate Hidan as much as he though he did.


**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

**Sick Love**

**Wow… it's been a REALLY long time since I've posted in the Naruto archive, and those stories were long ago deleted because I wrote them when I was like 13 or 14 and they were shit. Learned from them at least! Anyway, I've been shipping these two like crazy as of late, and I really wanted to write something of them. The fall and cold just screamed sickness and plus I'm sadistic to my favorite characters~**

**Enjoy!**

Kakuzu probably should have expected Hidan was sick that early morning when they were supposed to be up and on the road, but in his defense Hidan was pissing him off with his bitching, whining, and just simply breathing that he couldn't have cared less before his partner decided to collapse. Their mission was in the Land of Snow, and as they inched closer to the cold, frozen land they felt the temperature drop significantly. They were still a few towns away and they could already feel the glacial weather seeping into their very beings.

But Kakuzu, of course, wasn't the one running around with his cloak not zipped all the way up and not wearing a shirt.

The older ninja knew something was amiss when he awoke in the cheap inn they stayed in and tried to get Hidan to wake up. Typically, it was a fight to get the young man up by any means, and the man would just bitch and throw vulgar insults at him once Kakuzu's patience ran out (which was pretty quickly when it came to Hidan) and practically threw him off the bed and onto the floor. Today was no different. The miser got ready, and if Hidan wasn't up by the time Kakuzu came out of the shower he was going to throw that religious bastard onto the floor.

Lo and behold, Hidan was still snoring away once the older man was ready to go. True to his word, the miser strolled over to Hidan's side and rolled him off the bed. With the floor being made of wood and Hidan sleeping in just his boxers, he would surely wake up and be super pissy as usual. However, that didn't happen. Instead, Hidan just groaned and curled up on the floor, "Hidan," growled Kakuzu, "Get the hell up right now. We're wasting time and time is money."

"Go eat a dick," came the reply that had little to no threatening bite to it when it was laced with sleep.

"Hidan."

Knowing that Kakuzu probably wasn't going to let him just lay there, the silver haired man peeled himself off the floor and staggered to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Did he stagger? Kakuzu knew Hidan was an idiot by all means, but he couldn't deny that the younger man was graceful. He overlooked the little ordeal and opted to get their stuff together.

Ten minutes later and they were on their way to the Land of Snow. Hidan was oddly silent save for the occasional cough erupting from his mouth, but other than that he was being pretty silent. The older of the two males was actually quite content that he finally had a moment to his thoughts without having to deal with that nitwit screeching into his ear the entire time. It was by that point that he noticed Hidan was falling further and further behind, and was coughing up a storm. "Hidan," he looked behind him, "shut the hell up. You'll attract enemies!"

Hidan narrowed his purple eyes and glared, though the pink flush to his face made it slightly less menacing, "Shut the fuck up! I can't help-"he was interrupted by another coughing fit.

Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and hoped no enemies were going to attack them then. The most Hidan seemed capable of doing at that moment was coughing and cursing, and he highly doubted that would be very useful in a battle. He hoped to money that his partner wasn't sick, or else the mission would be delayed even more by that idiotic asshole. His hopes were smashed to smithereens when he heard a notable _thud _from behind him.

"I hate you," muttered Kakuzu as he barely glanced back and noticed Hidan had successfully passed out in the middle of the road.

With a growl of irritation, the miser turned around, picked of Hidan, and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he continued on his merry way. Their mission would be delayed even more now that the little religious peon got himself sick, but worst of all, it would cost even more money to get an inn so he wouldn't get even sicker. He knew the immortal wouldn't die from something as trivial as illness, but Kakuzu sure as hell didn't want to listen to him bitch or cough his lungs out for the entire walk there and back.

~! #$

After bargaining with the receptionist of one of the inns in town, Kakuzu made his way of to their room and nearly threw the unconscious Jashinist onto the floor. He decided not to because that might wake him up. Instead, he pulled back the covers to one of the beds and unceremoniously dumped him into their warm grasp. He stood there for a moment and looked Hidan over; his face was even redder than the last time he saw it, he was noticeably shivering and sweating, and he looked paler than normal. A tanned hand rested on Hidan's forehead, "Damn, when you get sick, you get sick," the miser mumbled and stopped when he felt Hidan lean unconsciously into his cool touch.

He decided he should probably get a wet rag and put it on the other's forehead to help cool him down. He went to the bathroom and quickly did just that. He also grabbed extra blankets from the little closet and set them besides his partner's bed. The masked ninja simply pulled the covers over his companion before adding the extra layers to create a sort of cocoon of blankets wrapped around his partner. Examining his work, Kakuzu dubbed that his partner will be alright and went to his own bed, undressed, and went to sleep shortly after himself.

He didn't stay asleep for long however. The temperature dropped significantly that night and he awoke, his body shivering and freezing. He knew that there were no more extra blankets since Kakuzu grabbed them all and layered them around Hidan. His green eyes flicked over at his partner, who had at some point in the night threw off all his clothes until he was sleeping in just his boxers ("That idiot") and was seemingly having trouble breathing. Normally, Kakuzu would have just left like that, but for some reason when he looked at Hidan's flushed face with stray strands of silver hair pasted to his forehead from sweat, a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time reared its ugly head.

"No way in hell. I'm just going to leave him like that and go back to sleep," he said to the empty, dark room as he rolled over onto his side so his stitched up back was to his partner.

A terrible sounding cough followed by a weak groan filled the room.

Goddammit.

Throwing back the covers, Kakuzu moved to Hidan's side and removed the now dry rag, though it was a little damp from how much Hidan was sweating, and pulled up a chair beside the other. He pressed a hand to Hidan's forehead and noticed that his temperature felt a little cooler, but not by much. The other was also shivering, and blankets looked like they weren't going to keep him warm for much longer. With a sigh, Kakuzu climbed into bed with the younger and wrapped his body around him to share his warmth.

He fucking hated Hidan.

The purple eyed man curled up into his side in his sleep.

Maybe a little bit less than he thought he did.

~! #$%

He didn't know when, but eventually the miser's eyes slipped closed and the next thing he knew sunlight was streaming through the window above the bed and right on his face. He cracked an eye open before his green eyes swiveled to the left to look at Hidan. The younger's fever seemed to have disappeared and was no longer shivering, which was a good sign and made a knot in Kakuzu's chest loosen. He didn't know why it was there considering he hated the little brat.

Knowing full well the only way to make sure Hidan was back to his usual self; Kakuzu took one tanned hand and promptly shoved Hidan off the bed. "YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!? I SWEAR TO JASHIN YOU'LL BE MY NEXT SACRIFICE YOU SHITHEAD!"

Aaaah, it was like music to Kakuzu's ears after the quiet day from before. At least he knew the little Jashinist was back to his normal self. He grinned –thank goodness he turned and got out of the other side of the bed so Hidan couldn't see his face- and looked at the other, who was still screaming at him.

"What the hell, Kuzu!? Why the fuck did you push me out of the damn bed, you heathen!?"

"I had to make sure you weren't sick anymore," he said while calmly looking at his companion.

Hidan continued on another long rant, and Kakuzu just stood there and blocked it out. Instead he stared at Hidan's lips, and after what happened last night he figured that maybe he didn't hate the younger as much as he thought he did. He strangely felt the urge to kiss the other, and since he wasn't getting any younger he took his chance.

"Hidan."

"WHAT!?"

"Shut. Up."

Hidan shut his mouth, but only to glare fiercely at the masked ninja, and was fully prepared to scream at the other when suddenly the miser took one simple step and crashed their lips together. Hidan was stunned and far too shocked to move, but he couldn't deny the shiver that swept through his body or how he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the kiss. After a moment or two they separated, and reality smacked Hidan right in the face, "You-You fucking kissed me!"

Kakuzu just stoically stared at him, "You obviously enjoyed it from the reaction you gave."

"That's not my fucking problem, you asshat! That was my first fucking kiss!"

A lecherous grin spread across Kakuzu's face, and Hidan completely knew what the other was going to say next somehow someway, "Well, what else can I be your first of?"

.

.

.

Needless to say, Pain wasn't too happy that the two of them took much longer on their mission than needed, but hey, to the two immortals it was totally worth it.

**End **

**Welp… Implied sex because I'm not comfortable writing lemons! Hope you guys enjoyed this! I needed to write **_**something **_**about these two, and I hope to write more, but for now this is all that will be given until I come up with something else, or unless someone requests something? I'd be okay with that.**

PLEASE review**! I really enjoy reviews and they make me happy especially since I'm not used to writing these two!**


End file.
